A still picture generally represents a photographer's choice of a fixed view of an object. Still pictures do not enable an intuitive portrayal of most objects nor an interactive way in which a viewer may want to experience an object on today's mobile, embedded, and other computing devices.
Sequentially changing pictures (i.e. film, etc.) are merely a view of what the director of the film wanted viewers to see. Predefined sequence of changing pictures makes film inflexible from the viewer's standpoint. Usually, the only operations viewers can perform on a film are playing, pausing, forwarding, and rewinding the sequence of pictures. These imaging and viewing options are limiting to the user, failing to provide the user with interactive viewing and flexible operating options.